


Epilogue to The Hat Fic

by RoryisanhonoraryWinchester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Based on hat fic, Best friend's work again, Crying, Drabble, Drabble and a Half, Hamsters, M/M, Phanfiction, Someone dies, hat fic, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoryisanhonoraryWinchester/pseuds/RoryisanhonoraryWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically an epilogue to the notorious Hat Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epilogue to The Hat Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, my best friend wrote this as well. She's a huge phan so yeah. I'm sorry.

Dan shook as he ran towards the white and red mass on the floor. The figure was curled up and sobbing.

Dan pulled Phil close, not minding that the crimson liquid would cover his suit. Phil had only left for a moment. He claimed it was only to get a present for Dan.

"P-Phil?" Dan sobbed as his body shook. Phil's almost lifeless eyes met Dan's and they drained the last words he could mutter.

Dan whipped out his phone to call an ambulance, though he was right in from of an A&E. Phil tried to lean up, but Dan kissed him first. Phil looked at Dan's caramel brown eyes soon before his own glazed over.

Dab sprinted to the pet shop to fulfill Phil's last dying wish. 

Dan purchased the item and took it home.

It was a hamster.

Phil commented, "Just one more hamster."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry


End file.
